(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cover assembly for an open-top container, for preventing the inadvertent rollover of the container and/or preventing load leakage after a rollover.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Various types of enclosed and covered containers are used to cover a container's load, including covers and tarps. Most covers are made from a foldable or collapsible type material, and are used to cover the load contents to keep the contents from escaping, blowing away, or falling from the container during transport. Contents falling from the container during transport can create a hazard to other motorists. In the context of the oil and gas industry, the contents may include particles, wet or dry drill cuttings, and centrifuge waste generated during the drilling process.
Several options attempt to keep the load contained within the enclosed reservoir, but fail to meet the needs of the industry because the load is not contained in the event of a rollover. Also, these options fail to keep particles from blowing into the environment (or debris into the container) during transport. Another option for containing the load involves using metal roll-off boxes having chains and binders; however, this option is similarly ineffective because the box is not strong enough to contain the product during a rollover. Other options attempt to keep a load having fluid or semi-fluid contents from splashing over the top sides of the container during transport, but these are also ineffective because the materials used are not leak proof and are not strong or durable enough. Also, many roll-off boxes are not attached to the frame of a vehicle. Other options include a rigid cover that covers the top of the container. As the load fills the container, the container is at risk for rolling or tipping over. Many of the options providing a rigid cover lack the structural support needed to decrease the chances of the container rolling over.
A need exists for a leak proof composition or material for fully enclosing a dump body or container, where the dump body that is permanently attached to a truck or trailer frame, to transport the contents without spillage. A need exists for a fully enclosed dump body that would minimize the risk of an environmental spill in the event of a rollover accident. A need also exists for a gauge that aids the user in determining the amount or level of contents in the container. A need exists for a fully enclosed dump body to transport any type of product that is generally transported in a similar fashion as that of a regular dump body. A need also exists for the dump body to have a telescopic catwalk with a handrail, and a foldable ladder for reaching the top of the container. A need also exists for accessing the container after a rollover with a man-way hatch.
UK Patent No. GB 2,317,595, filed by Hoyne et al. (published on Jan. 4, 1998) discloses an open-top load container having: (1) a rigid cover hingedly mounted on the container's side walls, and movable between open and closed positions; (2) a sealing means between the side walls and the cover to prevent ingress of water and moisture when the cover is in its closed position; (3) a hydraulic power means for operating the cover; and (4) a rear discharge door, pivotable about its upper edge and movable outwardly from the container when the container is tipped. The sealing means may be a sealing flag mounted along the upper edge of the side walls and/or around the peripheral edge of the inside face of the cover. The rear door also includes a seal. It also discloses a cover locking means having a locking bolt and a complementary receiver for releasably locking the cover in the closed position, with one part mounted on the cover and the other part mounted on the container side wall. The bolt may be a ram operated, and connected to a hydraulic power supply for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,330 issued to Scott discloses a hinged cover attachable to existing open top containers, with the cover having a lightweight supporting frame, and an actuating means connected to and operated by a vehicle's electrical system for raising or lowering the cover. It discloses a platform area (or deck) along one side of the supporting frame, with the cover pivotally connected to the platform with hinges. It also discloses that overlying the deck and surrounding support rails is a sealing member that prevents loss of the contents. A linear actuator is secured to the deck, and has a shaft coupled to the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,341 issued to Simard discloses a rigid cover assembly for an open top container, wherein the cover assembly has a hinged, arched shaped lid with tilted piston devices for pivoting the cover assembly over the container. A resilient seal member is secured to the lower edge of the frame and extends over all the peripheral walls of the container so as to completely seal the inner space of the container under the cover. A pair of sealing strips is mounted between the cover and the core of a module to exclude infiltration inside the container when the cover is closed. It discloses that the cover is pulled upwardly by the piston acting on a lever pivoting about a reinforced portion of the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,240 issued to Kuss et al. discloses a rigid arching displacement cover for an open-top bed of a truck, including a top portal with an upward-opening hinged covering for receiving or removing material.